VooDoo
by XlittlexninjaX24
Summary: Well, here it is! This is my first OFFICAL as in, the first one I've ever actually written, not posted. fanfiction. No flames! And review, please? Rating my change. There's already mild language.
1. A Strange Delivery

Voo Doo- A Yuffentine fanfiction

**_So much for oneshot… The Plot Bunnies have begun to chew on me… This is technically my first fic, so please don't kill me if it sucks, for it stays unedited.-grabs pillow and shuts eyes-**_

_DISCLIAMER—-YFUN!_

_On to the show!_

**Chapter 1:** Strange Delivery

Tifa Lockhart walked into Seventh Heaven to find Yuffie sitting at an empty table fiddling with a rather small something on the tabletop. Tifa walked closer to the tiny ninja.

"Hey, Yuffs, whatcha got?"Clearly not startled, Yuffie held up a little doll that looked an awful lot like—

"Vincent Valentine. Isn't that who it looks like?" Tifa took the little doll from the ninja's hands to examine it thoroughly.

"It does…" The bartender mused. Yuffie took the doll back, "Where'd you get him from?" The ninja's countenance turned to a curious one.

"Well, it was on the end of my bed. Probably Cid bein' a jerk or somethin'." She said, placing the miniature Vincent back on the table gingerly. She looked at Tifa.

"You think Cloud might know? You know, with the delivery and all, maybe he'd know where it came from?" Tifa thought about about it.

"Was there no return address?" The ninja shook her head, holing up a box no larger than the size of her tiny ninja fist from under the table. Yuffie handed the box over to Tifa, who searched for any identification of where it was from. Al it said was: Yuffisca Kisaragi. Her whole .

"It couldn't be Vinnie anyways," Yuffie said softly."It's not near cute enough."

"What was that, Yuffs?" Yuffie felt the flush creep onto her cheeks before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I….erm…." The White Rose stuttered, face bright red, from behind her hand.

"Yuffisca Kisaragi! Did you just call _Vincent Valentine_ cute?" Tifa asked, devilishly quirking an eyebrow. The deft ninja's eyes widened, her face flushing a deeper shade of crimson, now edging on 'Vincent's Cloak' red.

"Well…" She began, again fiddling with the doll.


	2. A Tiny Ninja

Voo Doo- Chapter 2

**_That's right, VINCENT VALENINE IS CUTE! Yuppers! I said it! Anyway… I love reviews! And favorites and alerts never hurt anyone!=D**_

_DISCLAIMER— Why even finish this? I'm pretty sure that you guys know I don't own FFVII. If I did, would I be doing this? Really?_

_On _

_With_

_The_

_SHOW!_

**Chapter 2**_: Tiny Ninja_

Vincent Valentine walked into his room, instantly knowing- just knowing- something was out of place. His head darted about the room and caught in his line of crimson vision- was a box. A box no larger than the size of a materia. A package? He searched for anything- return address, a note, anything really- but only found his name: Vincent Valentine. Vincent studied the package with great interest and not so great speed before opening it hesitantly. He opened the flaps to reveal.. A doll? Who would send him a doll? Especially a doll that looked like—

"Damn it, Yuffie." He snapped. His first thought was that it was some immature, poorly thought out prank laid out by the young ninja. He must've studied it for a good hour before tossing it aside, to the corner of his room.

It was then that Yuffie, who was still at the bar, was hit with a killer headache.


	3. The Perpatrators

Voo Doo- Chapter 3

_**Hello all! Fast updates for now until I get everything typed up… Then you get stuck… I've noticed that these chapters are really short- But in my defense, they look WAY bigger on my notebook paper! I love reviews!**_

_DISCLAIMER—I'm becoming rather fond of this little thing. You get to tell the whole world that you're a failure because you don't own FFVII!-cries- _

_Anyway…_

_On with the show!_

**Chapter 3: **The Perpetrators

One of the pranksters chuckled darkly as the little Yuffie doll's head hit the wall, giving the real Yuffie a seemingly random, smashing headache.

"Voodoo dolls! Brilliant!" The other criminal said through laughter.

"They'll have no clue it was us!" The Turk said, slapping the demon's human form a high-five.

"Who won't?" A third man entered the room, closely trailed by a cat riding a moogle. The Turk turned to face the third man, trying not to fall from his seat.

"The ninja and Valentine!" He guffawed, nearly choking on his soda. The technichian turned his attention to the two little screens that the demon was glued to, apparently enthralled.

"What trouble are you getting into now?" The third man sighed to the Turk, trying to make out what was on the tiny screens.

The Turk grinned mischeviously. It made the poor cat want to squirm.

"Revenge." He said, a dark tone filled with mystery.


	4. Late Night Call

Voo Doo- Chapter 4

_**Time for some more fun! Any guesses on who the pranksters are? I know who they are! But of course I know. You should review and give me guesses! =D**_

_DICLAIMER—Disclaimers are really fun, aren't they? You get to tell people that you're failures and usually you go ahead and put a smartass remark with it, too. But I'd never do that! XD _

_On _

_With_

_The_

_SHOW!_

**Chapter 4:** Late Night Call

Cloud Strife dressed quickly after getting out of the shower and headed straight for his bed, nothing short of exhausted. He all but stared a hole in his ceiling before finally falling asleep… For about five minutes.

A loud sound pierced Cloud's dream about he and Tifa and he sat up sharply, instantly alert. He looked around for the wretched machine to silence. It was his phone. He flipped it open.

"Cloud?" An annoyed Yuffie said. He answered with a very intelligent 'Hm?'

"Ohmigawd,'sinsidit?AVINCENTDOLL!"

"Leviathan, Yuffie. Do you know what time it is?" He groaned. She paused.

"Erm… It's two thirty. Why?"

"That's exactly right, Yuffie. It's-"

Cloud's phone beeped, indicating a second call. "Hang on, Yuffie." He switched the lines.

"Cloud?"

"Vincent?" Cloud was startled to hear the ex-Turk's dark voice on the other end of the line.

"Cloud, I apologize for the late hour, but I wish to inquire on the deliveries you made today."

"What about them?" Cloud asked, guessing where this conversation was headed.

"Did you deliver anything to my apartment today? I think it might've been from Yuffie."

"I don't think so, Vincent…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I have Yuffie on the other line with the exact dilemma. By chance, did your package contain a-"

"A doll. A doll the looks just like Yuffie."

"Yeah. She got one that looks like you, apparently." Cloud could almost see the gunslinger's crimson eyes widen.

"If Yuffie is not behind this, then who..?" Vincent questioned.

"I don't know, Vincent…"

Vincent again apologized for the late hour and bade him goodnight and hung up. Cloud switched the lines back.

"Yuffie?"

"That's my name."

"Did you know that Vincent received a package similar to your own?"

"VINCE GOT A VINCE DOLL, TOO?"

"No… Vincent got a you doll."

"really? Well, that's weird... Gooodnight, Cloud!" And the line went dead.


	5. Night Vision

Voo Doo- Chapter 5

_**ILOVEREVIEWS!I should get some!Anyway, I hope you guys are liking this one so far… It's technically my first fic. Any guesses yet? **_

_DISCAIMER—How many time do I have to tell you that I don't own FVII? Geez._

_Heheh…. So, on with the show, shall we? _

**Chapter 5:** Night vision

"It's too damn dark!," The Turk complained" Turn on their night vision!"

The demon pushed a button and the small screens it up an odd shade of green. Vincent's screen was absolutely still.

"Gah, Vincent. You're _always_ quiet, aren't you?" The demon scolded. They shifted their gaze to Yuffie's screen, which was also still, save the ninja turning every little while.

"Kay. They're asleep," The Turk said."Let's not waste the batteries." The demon turned off the dolls' cameras for the night.


	6. Visitor

Voo Doo- Chapter 6

_**Ugh. Stupid Plot Bunnies. It's two in the morning! This is just ridiculous! Anyways….. Any guesses yet? You should REVIEW!OHMIGAWD! Reviews and alerts are the BESTEST!**_

_DISCLIAMER—This is the sixth time I've told you this, kids. I don't own Final Fantasy VII, and I probably never will. I am 27 millionth in line for the Final Fantasy throne. Looks like I'm going on a killing spree in Japan! Haha!_

_On _

_With_

_The_

_Show!_

**Chapter 6:** Visitor

Yuffie Kisaragi was sleeping soundly until she had the awful feeling that someone was watching her. At this, her breathing sped up an she sat straight up in her bed. The feeling then eased away. Her frightened and paranoid eyes scanned the room anyway, but found nothing. She noticed her right foot hanging awkwardly off the edge of the large bed. Readjusting herself, she scanned over the room just once more before deciding- against her better judgment- that no one was there watching her.

Right before sleep took her, she was positive she saw a flash of red, felt a kiss on her cheek, and heard a deep soft ,"Satesate nemuri, little shinobi."


	7. Waking Up

Voo Doo-Chapter 7

_**Well, this is fun isn't it? That last chapter just made me wanna go "awwwwww!" Adorable, was it not? Heheh…. Anyway…. I LOVE REVIEWS! AND ALERTS! I love being loved!**_

_DISCLAIMER—This is seven…. When will you stop asking? I don't own FFVII. There._

**Chapter 7:** Waking Up

Yuffie Kisaragi woke up, a ghost of a kiss still lingering on her pallid cheek. The ninja touched her face absently, softly, faintly wondering if her visitor had actually come. Yuffie grabbed the little doll from her desk.

"Mornin', Little Vinnie." She said cheerfully, kissing the doll's head. She walked downstairs, taking the doll behind her.

"Mornin', Teef!" She said, bouncing over to the bartender, who chuckled at the sight of Little Vinnie.

"Yuffie? Why are you carrying that doll around?"

Yuffie smiled." 'Cause I like him… And his name is Little Vinnie." She smirked, blushing.

"Well, you'd better hide it, 'cause the life size version is here."

"Oh geez! Hide him!" She said, tossing Tifa the doll. As Tifa shoved Little Vinnie under the bar, Vincent experienced a moment of sharp pain in his left leg. Shaking it off, he walked casually up to the counter.

"Good morning, Tifa. Yuffie." He said politely, nodding to each of them.

"Morning, Vin—"

"Heya, Vince! I heard you got a me doll yesterday!" Yuffie said, her eye pleading for a story.

"Yes I did."

"Say, have you talked to chocobo head today?"

"Who is 'chocobo head'?" he asked. Yuffie thought that Vincent the Vampire saying 'chocobo head' was just hilarious, and barely contained her giggle.

"Cloud. Who else would it be?" She asked, giggling like a child. Vincent, on the other hand, was clearly not amused at all.

"Oh. I have not, then." His stoic response didn't dampen her spirits a bit.

"So who d'ya think sent 'em?" Instead of answering, he shrugged. He was trying to wear on her optimism, which he could only tell it was working when her grey eyes darken a miniscule amount.

To the gunslinger's surprise, the young ninja deftly grabbed his right wrist and pulled hi upstairs. When she finally stopped, she stared up at him with question. Uncertainty filled her features. Then, something Vincent thought would never happen, happened. Yuffie Kisaragi sighed in defeat, touching her cheek. He understood.

"Nevermind." She almost whispered, turning to walk away. In that moment, Vincent Valentine did something he never thought he'd do. He grabbed Yuffie's wrist and spun her into his own arms. She only struggled until she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes. It was me." He said into her hair. She paused, and Vincent _felt_ her blush, even through his cloak.

"Well, thanks for tellin' me." He felt her breath catch on his words. He_ felt_ her heartbeat quietly _thump, thump_ against his chest. He felt the blood rush to her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her cheek again. Not just her cheek. He wanted to kiss her—a _real_ kiss. Instead, he pulled away to glance t her beautiful bright crimson face.

What Yuffie thought was understanding filled her face._ I was right. He doesn't want me…_ She thought. But it was not _real _rejection that filled her. She pulled herself from Vincent's arms and walked down the hall to her room. He watched her walk—head down, knees buckling, arms hanging at her sides limply.

She thought he'd pulled away because it felt wrong. She was wrong, but he would allow her time. He walked back down to meet a pair of confused Tifa eyes from behind the bar.

"She was feeling unwell." He said, and he wasn't lying. As he left the bar, he thought of ways to make his up to her.


	8. Disdain

Voo Doo- Chapter 8

_**I love typing in italics.. It's just so fun. Anyway…I don't really have much to say except for I love writing and I love reviews and alerts! But I don't like flaming—it makes me cry. So let's not, okay, kids?=D**_

_DISCLAIMER—This is eight… I'm starting to annoyed with you guys constantly asking me the same question—doyouownFFVII? Well, I don't, okay? That's just it._

_Anyway… _

_On_

_ With_

_ The_

_ Show!_

**Chapter 8:** Disdain

Yuffie Kisaragi closed her door quietly, hot tears pouring over her sleep deprived, darkened lids and down her cheeks. She shut her eyes so tight, it hurt. Her tiny arms found their way around her knees and her head between them. Any noise she made was blocked, thankfully, by her soundproof door. Sobs shook through her little frame and she had no idea how long she'd gone without movement. All her limbs were numb and stiff. Her eyes were sore.

After what seemed like forever, she opened her wet and sore eyes to darkness. Had night really fallen? She changed and climbed into her bed.


	9. Post Confrontation

Voo Doo- Chapter 9

_**This is really fun…. I'm watching Spongebob right now. He's just the best, isn't he? Anyways… ! And alerts! They make me super happy! You should make me happy by sending me reviews!=D**_

_DISCLAIMER—This is nine… Do I really have to tell you guys a NINTH time that I don't own FFVII? Would you believe me?_ _If I told you I did? Well, I hope not. 'Cause I only told you NINE times that I didn't. Anyway…._

_ On_

_ With_

_ The_

_Show!_

**Chapter 9: **Post Confrontation

Tifa Lockhart was getting more and more worried about her ninja friend. It had now been two days and she hadn't come down yet. Anytime she knocked on the shinobi's door, she was met with only silence. She couldn't go in because it was locked.

"What are you doing in there, Yuffie?" She whispered, the worrying (again) getting worse.

Yuffie Kisaragi found herself again staring at the floor miserably. She wasn't sure what to do now. This was the third morning of her not leaving her room. She didn't have big Vinn—Vincent. Hell, even Little Vinnie was downstairs (hopefully) in the safe care of Tifa. She thought about how hungry she was, then tossed the treacherous threatening thoughts away, refusing to leave the room.

Cloud Strife plopped into his seat, utterly confused. He had both boxes sitting in front of him, mocking him. He'd tried to trace them. Nothing. He'd tried to fingerprint them. Nothing. He knew Reeve could help him but Reeve failed to answer Cloud's calls. All fourteen of them.

"_Reeve, it's Cloud. I need your help with something."click_

"_Reeve ,it's Cloud. Call me back, please."click_

"_Tuesti. It's Cloud Strife. I've got a dilemma that I need help with."click_

"_Leviathan, Reeve!"click_

Cloud talked to himself for the rest of the morning.

Vincent Valentine called Tifa for the fourty second time since two days ago.

"Hello?" It was 8:32, the exact time every morning.

"Tifa."He'd said.

"She hasn't come out yet, Vincent…" She said.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"I-I don't know, Vincent. I hope so."

"May I try again?" he asked timidly, as he did every morning.

"Of course you can, Vincent." click

After trying to get Yuffie again, Vincent went home, worried even more. He'd spent almost all day sitting or standing at her bedroom door. He now sat at the edge of his bed, holding the doll.

"What can I do to make it better, my little shinobi?" He almost whispered, mostly to himself.

'_Fix it.' _Chaos said getting caught up, Vincent actually went along with it.

"How?"

'_Go to her, stupid.'_

"I can't. Her door is locked, she won't answer when I call—"

'_She's got a thing for you, Vinnie. Go to her. She will accept you.'_

"I want to give her time. She probably doesn't love me." Perfectly perched on the exact corner of the bed, staring at absolutely nothing, waiting for something – anything, really – to happen. And happen it did.

Vincent walked into Seventh Heaven with a guilty purpose.

_What are you doing, Host?_

'Atonement' he thought back to Chaos.

_What about the Shin-Ra plan? I like the quiet…_

'Slince, Chaos.' He snapped.

_Whatever…_

"Hello, Vincent."

"Evening, Tifa. May I go see Yuffie?"

"Erm…only door on the left." She said tentatively, wondering what he was up to.

"Thank you." And he set off toward the staircase. Vincent pressed an ear to the door.

_It's soundproof. Just go in._

Vincent knocked twice and opened the door slowly to reveal a broken shinobi. _His_ broken shinobi. She hadn't even heard him come in. She normally would have noticed him. Maybe she did, and just didn't want to aknowledge him. He couldn't blame her. He would hate himself, too.

He sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her small, crumpled body. _Fragile. _He thought. She must've felt it shift with his weight. She must hate him.

"Yuffie..." He said softly. Nothing. He decided to try again.",Yuffie?"

She made a small whining sound.

"Yuffie... Are you alright?" Nothing. But then, she shook her head, making another sound; this one sounded like a sob. That's when he panicked. He wasn't prepared for this. But he'd try. He placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing in little circles in attempt to soothe her. She made that terrible sobbing sound again."Yuffie... I'm so sorry. I..."

Then, she surprised him. She turned to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but he still thought she was beautiful. But she surprised him.

Big time.

She grabbed the arm that was tracing her back softly, and pulled him down beside her. His eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were up.

She laughed", You dummy." She said softly, and pulled herself close to him, putting their faces just _inches_ apart. And then she kissed him. She kissed him for all she was worth. Every insh of his body was _on fire._" I love you, you dummy." She whispered.

And he smiled.


	10. Where's Vincent?

Chapter 10: Where's Vincent?

_****Before I go on, I'd like to tell you that I still don't own Final Fantasy. Just in case you didn't know. Well, I'll go cry now, if you don't mind._

Tifa was closing up the bar_. Vincent __still _hadn't come downstairs. She was beginning to worry, just a little. Where had he gone? Had he been able to get into her room? Did he talk to her?

Where was he?

She hadn't heard a single sound.

Yuffie woke up groggily. "_Gawd. What time is it?_" she muttered, to herself, looking at the clock. 1:30 AM. Teef was probably clo-_What is that?_

She looked down to check. An arm was draped lazily across her waist. An arm with a claw for a hand, and the body was sleeping soundly beside her. She turned her head carefully, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

His pale skin made him look like a ghost by the way his beautiful dark hair and the moonlight washed out his currently serene face. Then it twisted. His face began to contort into worry, and pain. And then he started talking.

"Yuffie. You can't leave. Breathe. Breathe for me! Don't go. I need you!" His breath was coming in shallow gasps.

"Vinnie?" She turned over and pushed his shoulder a bit.

"Yuffie!"

She shoved a little harder."Vinnie."

"My dearest... Don't leave... I need you..."

"Vinnie!" She tried not to raise her voice too high. His eyes snapped open. And he pulled her closer.

"Don't leave..."

"I can't, dear."

"What?"

"Are you okay, Vinnie?"

"Why?" His voice was soft.

"You were just... Talking. To me. About leaving."

He made a noise of not understanding.

"You said you needed me... You called me dearest... You said you needed me..."

"Oh." He said simply.

"What was it about?"

"You'd been hit... By a bullet."

"By who?"

He sighed."Hojo..."

"What?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I'd rather not talk..."

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Go back to sleep. You need to rest." He whispered, and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and closed my eyes, finding rest easily.

_****AN: So what'd you think? Review, please! :)_


	11. Telling Tifa

Chapter Eleven: Telling Tifa

_AN-Uhm.. .In case you didn't catch it the past ten times, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. And Kuro gets tea and crumpets! Yay! Thanks for being awesome, Kuro! 3 On with the show! __J_

"Morning Yuffs. Nice to have you back in the real world. Tifa greeted me.

"Good to be back, Teef." Yuffie said with a grin.

"Where's Vincent?" Tifa quirked an eyebrow.

"He's upstairs."

"What?"

"Taking a shower." Yuffie said nonchalantly, heading to the fridge.

"Really?"

"Mhm" Yuffie mumbled from behind the fridge door.

"So, I take it you two made up?" Yuffie craned her head over the fridge door.

"Come again?"

"I take it you two _made up_?"

"Made up? Oh, eww, Teef! That's gross! No!" She laughed, turning back to the omelet she was cooking. ", Teef! I can't even believe you'd even _think _that! Eww! Besides… He's too much of a gentleman." She mumbled.

"So nothing happened?"

"Nope."

" Nothing?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Yuffie emphasized.

"Morning, Tifa."

Tifa turned around sharply. "Vincent! Morning! Coffee is on the counter."

Vincent looked around. "Good morning, Yuffie." He said softly, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Morning, Vinnie." She smiled. "Y'know, I never really pinned you as the PDA type." She whispered, giggling.

"'S only Tifa."

"Yes. But Tifa's mouth is almost as big as her….. _Brains_." She giggled again.

"What's that?" Tifa asked sharply.

"And her _brains _are huge!" Yuffie lapsed into hopeless giggles, trying not to fall over. She swore she heard Vinnie chuckle a little, too._ that's the spirit, Vinnie._ She thought.

"Yuffie." Vincent said, peering over his book at her.

"Yes, Vinnie?" She asked with a grin.

"Would you like to go to Nibelheim with me? Just for a few days. I need to check on the mansion."

_Woah. The whole sentences! Progress…_

"Why Nibel? Can't we go to Costa or something?" She wiggled under his book into his lap, batting her eyelashes. This made Vincent shift uncomfortably.

"The mansion isn't in Costa." He said tensely.

"But can't we go? On the way? Or something?" She twirled a lock of his hair on her little finger. He glowered at her. She grinned mischievously at him

"Maybe." He said.

"Yay! Thank you, Vinnie!" She grinned.

"Cid will be here for us in an hour."

"Airship?" She groaned. "Yuck."

"It's the only way."

"I know, I know. Will you hold my hair back?"

"Hmm?"

"If I puke?"

"Of course. Be sure not to forget your tranquilizers." He ran his fingers through her hair, end to end.

"Mhm." She said. "Stop distracting me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep that in your mouth."

"Vinnie! Did you just make a _joke?_" She jumped a little. She climbed off of his lap, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For making a joke. Congrats. And I'm going to pack now." She grinned, heading upstairs.

_Leviathan have mercy on me._ Vincent thought as he watched her walk away. And Chaos laughed at him.

**********_ Are you guys liking my speedy Gonzalez updates? I sure am! But you know what I'm not liking? The reviews, or lack thereof, really. Honestly, guys, if no one reviews, I'm not writing this anymore. 'Cause if no one likes it, why should I continue? So, review, please, and tell me what you think. Even if you absolutely HATE it. Just give me _something! _Reviewers get Vinnie hugs!_


	12. Airships SUCK, Vinnie

Chapter 12: Airships SUCK, Vinnie.

*********************_ I don't own Final Fantasy VII. If I did, I wouldn't be on this website, and Yuffie and Vinnie would be together forever, and Yuffie would have all the materia in the world, and Lucrecia's cave would "magically" blow up into a million pieces. And… Vinnie would be able to TEXT! Review, please! I love reviews! They make me happy. __J_

Yuffie was packing everything she possibly could into her little suitcase-clothes, PHS(important!) and charger, and as many weapons as possible. A knock softly thudded on her door four crisp times. A knock that could only come from one person.

"Are you decent?" She said. Yuffie could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Would you care if I wasn't?" She smiled back.

"I'll take that as a yes, I may enter." Tifa laughed, opening the door. "Leviathan, Yuffs. What blew up in here?"

"My dresser." The ninja replied with a giggle. "May I help you?"

"Actually, it's who may help you. He's been downstairs, under the bar."

"Little Vinnie!" Yuffie grinned, immediately slapping a hand over her mouth, having been a few notches too loud. Tifa laughed heartily at her, and the ninja gave a threat to the effect of shoving her Conformer somewhere it shouldn't go….

Vincent somehow magically appeared in the doorway. "Did you call for me, Yuffie?"

"Huh? Oh, Vinnie!" Yuffie said, tossing the doll in the bag behind her before Vincent could see it. "Nope. Just a' packin'." Yuffie grinned, trying to be convincing. The gunman's brow furrowed, but he finally relented under her uncomfortably large smile. Whatever terrible thing she had in store for him, he'd discover later. Somewhere in this glare-off, Tifa had disappeared magically.

"Very well."

"Hey, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked, causing the gunman to turn and face her, wordlessly. "Which should I take?" She asked, holding up two scant clothing sets.

"Pardon?"

"You said we could go to Costa…" She said quietly. "We are going to Costa, right?" She looked up at him, blasting him full force with her gray puppy eyes. He stared at her blankly, refusing to visibly cave. But as much as he hated to admit, he was putty in her small, ninja hands.

"If we have time." he said.

"Good." She smiled. "So which one should I take?"

He looked at the two bikinis, scanning them. He could see her in both, soaking up warm sunlight on a beautiful beach in Costa De Sol. One was black. Just plain black, with red hems and ties. The other was considerably brighter- blue and green horizontally striped with white hems and no ties.

"Take both." He said. He didn't want to pick one, because that was just what she wanted, and he knew it. She knew which one would appeal to him, and so he refused to pick one, especially that one. Because then she would _know _how weak he was when she blasted him with those eyes of hers.

"Oh. Hmm… I thought for sure you'd say the black one." She said offhandedly, before shrugging and throwing both in her bag. "Okay. That's all." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Alright, then." He said quietly. "Twenty minutes until Cid arrives." And he left the room.

"Gotcha." She grinned.

"I ain't waitin' forever!" Cid shouted over the roar of the _Shera_. "Get your asses on the damn ship!"

"We're comin', old man!" Yuffie shouted back at him.

"Hey, Brat! How's life been to ya?" He one arm hugged Yuffie and clapped Vincent on the back as they entered the ship.

"Pretty good. How 'bout you, captain?"

"Great. How 'bout you, ya damn quiet as ever Vampire?" He laughed. Vinnie glared at him and put an arm around Yuffie's waist. "Alright."

"What the hell's that?" He said loudly.

"What's what?" Yuffie batted her eyelashes at him.

"He's got his damn arm around you!"

"Oh. Yep." She grinned.

"Hey, Vinnie?" She groaned, as he held her hair back.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Airships SUCK."

And she puked again.

***********_So what'd you think? Review, please! And I'm going to see Eclipse tonight at midnight! I'm really excited! Til later…_

_I Lurve you!_

_XlittlexninjaX24_


	13. Consorts,Gameshows,and Vampires! Oh, my!

Chapter 13- It's Light Outside, Right?

_**I don't own FFVII. That is all. Review, please. I'm really thinking about just leaving this story at this. Simply because only like, three people are reviewing, and one of them I know personally, who is probably only reviewing on the circumstances that she's my best friend. And because I know where she lives. Enjoi!_

_*And to the people I messaged this morning: Or, maybe today. :)_

One of the pranksters ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair, and glanced at the demon.

"Why the hell is Valentine's screen dark? It's daytime!"

"He probably shoved us in a box or something."

"Douchebag."

"That's not nice." The eldest of the three piped up, sipping his coffee.

"Shoving Tiny Yuffie in a box ain't exactly what you would call hospitable! Douchebag."

"Watch it, Turkey." Chuckled the demon. ", he might be able to hear you…." The eldest man guffawed, clutching his stomach to avoid pains.

"Gawd, and Princesses' camera, too! Why is it dark? Where the hell are they?" The character with the greasy hair exclaimed. The demon and elder man laughed harder.

"I wonder if they're together…." The man mused, more to himself then his comrades. ", Nah… Maybe… Hey! Shut the hell up!"

"Pipe down the swearing!" Said the fourth, upon entering. ",Leviathan, Turkey, I could hear you outside! I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear you all the way up in the Shera!"

"Huh?"

"They left. This morning. Didn't you guys know?"

All three of them looked at the fourth with their brows furrowed.

"Huh?" They asked intelligently in unison.

"What do you mean?" Asked the eldest of the four of them, having shaken off the initial shock that Valentine and the Princess had left Edge. _Together._

"They're going to Nibelheim. And Yuffie's been begging to go to Costa on the way or the way back. I think he's gonna take her. Isn't that just _adorable_?"

"They are kind of cute together." The eldest mused, and the demon stayed silent, but nodded his agreement.

"Adorable? What the hell? He's gonna eat her! This is no time to be screwing around, and laughing!" The youngest stood up from his rolling chair, enraged. ",The damn _vampire _is gonna eat her! Or worse… He'll seduce her and then turn her into one of his human consorts! Or, he'll-

"Shut up!" The other three screamed back at him in unison. He looked around, wild-eyed, and ran from the room, already with his PHS out, dialing Yuffie's number.

"What in Leviathan's name?" The demon tried not to chuckle.

"He's off his rocker." The fourth said, and nodded, as if satisfied with his statement.

"I agree." The eldest said, smiling. ",Anybody want to go watch _Jeopardy_?"

"Sure." The other two smiled.

"…."

"What do you want?" Yuffie's voice came through the line.

"Good!"

"Huh?"

"You're alive."

"…yes… Should I not be?"

"Well…"

"Well what, Turkey?"

"I thought Valentine was gonna EAT you!"

"Eat….? Eww! That's gross! Why?"

"OH, THAT' S _DISGUSTING_! NOT LIKE THAT, YUFFIE!"

"Oh. What did you mean, then?"

"He's a _vampire_! What did you think I meant?"

"Ohhhhh! You mean, like suck my blood out, eat me."

"You're slow, Princess."

"Thanks, Turkey. Now, really. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't gotten eaten."

There was a pause.

"Well, actually, Vinnie _did _bite me last night."

"Wha-what?"

"While he was kissing me…" She said, breathlessly. ", And touching-"

"_What are you doing, Yuffie?" _He could hear the gunman's voice travel smoothly through the line. ",_Come over here. Hang up that phone…"_ He heard the voice come through again, gruffly.

And the line closed.

"Oh my Gods."

_**I'm very proud of myself for typing this chapter, given that I normally don't use poor language (other than Cid. But if I didn't, that would make him SEVERLY OOC.), and I'm really only perverted inside my head. So, review please, or I won't be motivated to post. And anonymous reviews aren't rejected!_

Until later, my friends. :)

I heart you!


	14. Back to Business

Chapter Fourteen: Back to Business

_**Back to Yuffie and Vinnie… You missed them, didn't you? I might even type more than one chapter right now simply because of the lack of updates… Sorry, by the way… And school starts in two weeks… GACK. And soccer, too… I'm on a FREAKING CO-ED TEAM! I'm SOOOO mad! I have to be on a team with COOTIE INFESTED BOYS! URGH. Anyway, enjoy, friends… and review!**_

**Back to Business**

"Yuffie… Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Vinnie! Positiv- Ohh… Maybe not… Hold my hair?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Yuffie had been puking her guts up for only Leviathan knew how long. And she was beginning to get agitated with herself and her airsickness. She was tired, and she was SURE Vinnie was getting tired of sitting with her and holding her hair back every time the nausea hit her… And it was hitting her _hard_. But every time she told him she was okay, and for him to go get some rest, she'd get slammed under another strong wave, and he'd bend down to grab her hair… Again.

So, there really wasn't much point in trying to convince him that she was okay. Because Vinnie was a fast learner. And he could see through her lies, however smooth they may have been.

Damn, she was _tired!_

"Yuffie?"

She coughed. "Ehh?"

"Did you not think to bring any tranquilizers?" He asked, pointing out the obvious while handing her a cold washcloth to wipe her face with, and then a glass of water. _Rinse and spit._

"Of course I did." She said slowly, fighting puking again, due to the fact that she had opened her mouth- and her body seemed to think that words shouldn't be able to come out, only vomit.

So- clearly- she didn't like her body very much at the moment.

"So that is why you do not have any?"

"I didn't have any to pack." She explained. The bile began to rise in her throat again, and she resisted gagging. _I'm TALKING, Body. NOT NOW. This could very well be important. And vital for _your _survival. How rude!_ She snapped via thought.

"You did not see fit to ask anyone else?"

"I thought I might be able to survive…"

"Yuffie."

"Mmm?"

"Did you not yet think to ask Cid?"

"He seemed kinda distracted… Y'know, screaming and cursing at you and all."

She heard him chuckle before replying. "I will go ask him."

"Thanks, Vinnie. Don't miss me too bad!" She tried to smile up at him as he left the tiny bathroom space.

Mostly because she had successfully held the most recent load of bile at bay until Vincent left the room. But not long after. She had to hold her own hair back this time, however, and it was less pretty than the six dozen other times, by her count.

It seemed like forever until he returned.

"Here, Yuffie."

"Oh, thank Leviathan!" Yuffie yelled, taking the tranquilizers from Vincent graciously. "Thank you _so much_, Vincent!"

"You are welcome, Yuffie. You should get some rest." He said slowly. Yuffie thought he sounded a lot like a doctor. _He'd be a sexy doctor… _She thought off- handedly., picturing Vincent in a doctor's outfit- sea foam green scrubs(His would be red, because _sea foam _green sounded too gay for Vinnie.) and a long white doctor jacket, a stethoscope, and a tag on the left breast pocket(it would have his super sexy name on it-_DOCTOR Vincent Valentine._)_Yummy…_That would make her wan to be sick more often. Maybe she could bruise her lips… And ask him to kiss them until they got better….. YUM.

"You, too. Thank Cid for me?" She asked sleepily, shoving the needle into her arm, cringing, and then sighing as the nausea subsided, Vincent assumed.

"Of, course." But Yuffie had fallen asleep, right there on the floor. So, naturally, Vincent had to be a gentleman, and carry Yuffie to her room, and put her in bed before retiring to his own chambers.

*~*~*~*~*…A few hours later…*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie woke upon hearing something- some_one_- scream in the next room. _Vincent._ She knew. She left her room, and knocked on his door two or three good times before checking to see if it was locked. To her surprise, it wasn't. She went in as quietly as she could manage.

"Vinnie?"

No response. She edged closer to the bed, trying to get a better look at him. He had a book on his stomach, spine up. He had fallen asleep reading. His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but his forehead wasn't hot.. It was cold, actually… Yuffie wondered, briefly, if that was normal for him.

"Vincent?"

"No…. No…. NO!"

"Vincent!" Yuffie gasped, in horror at the sound of Vincent's startled cries. "Vincent! It's a nightmare! Wake up, please!" She pleaded, shaking his shoulder. He didn't respond, other than screaming again.

"NO! You can't take her from me!"

"Vincent! What are you-" Abruptly, Vincent's eyes opened, locking with hers instantly. She stood at his bedside, not sure what to do… Was he awake?

"Vincen-"

"You can't take her from me!" He still wasn't awake.

"Vincent! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

"Don't touch her, Godo!"

"….What?"

"She doesn't _love any of them!_"

"Vinnie?"

"She doesn't want this…"

"Are you okay?"

"She doesn't want to marry… I don't want her to marry _any of them_."

Yuffie listened.

"I want her to marry me."

"Vincent?" She gasped out, shocked at what she had just heard. Vincent's eyes closed again, gently.

"Yuffie?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yuffie…." He breathed, pulling her down to kiss him. "Do not leave me…. Please." He sounded so…. Vulnerable. "I can't bear to have you leave me… Not again… Not again…"

"Vincent….." She said breathlessly. And then, Vincent's eyes opened. He looked at her blankly.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"You were screaming… It woke me up… So, I came in to check on you."

"I apologize." He began, but she cut him off.

"You don't need to. And don't worry- I won't be leaving you any time soon." She smiled, and slid into his bed beside him. She kissed him on the lips gently. "Sleep, my vampire." She grinned at him. She waited until she could hear his breathing even, signifying that sleep had taken him, peacefully, before letting it claim her as well.

_**So… What'd you think? Was it good? Better? The best fricking thing you've EVER READ? I doubt it… Oh, well…. Hmm…. I lied, I'm too tired to put two chapters up right now… But, I'm hoping to update again before school starts, at least once. Because, after school starts, updates will almost certainly slow significantly… But you should have plenty to do, given all my oneshots and such… So… Wish me luck with.. I dunno, stuff. And I wish you luck with… stuff, as well… And I like the fluffiness of this chapter… I had fun forcing myself to type it.**_

_**Til then, friends… XlittlexninjaX24**_


	15. The Morning After

Chapter Fifteen: The Morning After

_**Speedy Gonzalez is here! With a second update within twenty-four hours! Hooray for me! And you all, too! I'm so proud of myself! So… On with the show, then? Okay… On with the show!**_

Yuffie woke up early on purpose, so Vincent might have forgotten that she had come in and… well… Slept with him. _That sounds dirty…_ She thought, repressing a grin and wondering what Reno would think of _that_. She giggled silently to herself, trying-__stealthily as possible- to move Vincent's arm from her waist and crawl out of his small bed quietly.

She went back to her room, to find nothing had been touched. _Good._ She sat on her bed and pulled her bag up on the mattress beside her. She picked up an outfit , and got dressed. She then hurriedly stabbed herself with another tranquilizer because she heard a knock on her door. Grabbing her brush, she answered it.

Yuffie opened the door, and it was Vincent. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She had one hand on the doorknob while the other hand was on the handle of a brush that was frozen in her hair…Or was it stuck? She smiled sheepishly at him, murmuring.

"Heheh… It's stuck in my hair…" She smiled.

"Would you like some help?" He asked, tilting his head _ever so slightly_.

"Yeah… Thanks… Morning, Vinnie."

"Good morning, dearest." She grinned at her nickname.

"Hey, Vinnie?"

"Yes?"

"Be gentle…" She said quietly.

"Of course." He said, because he wouldn't dare hurt his ninja. Not to mention how loud she would scream at him if he did. So, he set to work on unknotting the brush from her hair. With that small amount of hair, he was unsure how a brush could even _get _stuck in it, but he didn't ask.

"How did you sleep, Yuffie?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Alright.. After a while…"

"Good… Did you have any dreams?"

"Just one. A nightmare."

"Really? About what?" She asked, hoping to figure out what he had been screaming about last night.

"A wedding." He said, his voice sounding distant, but she couldn't see his face.

"Whose?"

"Yours."

"Why is that so bad?" She asked him.

"It was to a suitor."

"Oh. Ick."

"Yes."

"Go on."

"It's out." he said.

"Huh? Oh… Thanks, Vinnie. Well… Was there any more?" She asked.

"No… I believe I woke up… And it was over."

"Do you remember how it ended?"

"You told me you weren't going to leave me."

"Oh, good." She said, turning to look at him. He was smiling ever so slightly, his eyes only half open. She grinned at him. "Are you still tired?"

He opened his eyes to look at her. "No…" And he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes you are. You're allowed to sleep, Vinnie…" She said.

"I do not require much sleep, Yuffie."

"Yes, but you're tired." She retorted, pushing him down to sit on her bed. She perched herself on his lap. "You're allowed to sleep." She said again.

"I do not desire sleep." He said back.

"I don't care." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have something more important on my mind."

"Oh, really? An what might that-" He silenced her with his lips.

And that was the only answer she needed.

_**All done! I love fluff! That was pretty Yuffidorable, huh? Hmmmmm… I guess that's it for now…**_

_**Til later, dear friends….. XlittlexninjaX24 **_


End file.
